Silence is a Virtue
by Between The Borders
Summary: She was like a doll, with her glassy eyes and porcelain skin, her silence intrigued him but it was her broken smile which captivated him. He was kitsune after all, and it was in his nature to covet what was beautiful.
1. Capture

**Title: Silence is a Virtue**

**Author: Between the Borders**

**Pairing: Pending**

**Status: Work in Progress**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Summery: She was like a doll, with glassy eyes and porcelain skin, her silence intrigued him but it was her broken smile which captivated him. He was kitsune after all and it was in his nature to covet what was beautiful.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the first installment of<strong>_** Silence is a Virtue: Capture**_

* * *

><p>The winds howled into the night, a moaning sound which crawled over the silence and curled around them hauntingly. Four slender bodies swerved through the foliage, weaving around each other deftly to avoid attacks. Twilight had taken hold of day and the moon, nearly hidden within the clouds, dimly illuminated the dark world below, casting looming shadows to dance with the blazes of the once peaceful village. The air was heavy and moist forewarning of on coming rain underlined with a coppery twang- the smell of blood freshly spilt.<p>

Piercing sapphire eyes narrowed in the darkness, long legs twisted sharply around a tree, narrowly escaping another strike. She turned ignoring the way her ankles flared as she rounded into the clearing instantly coming back to back with her other companions.

A man with bright silver hair and vivid amber eyes emerged from the shadows, his red haori ripped and tattered, brown with dried blood. On his neck a thin red line could be seen, the only evidence of the necklace he once wore.

She turned to face him, bow at the ready, her gaze sad but calculating. How could this have happened? Their group had become a family, their bonds formed through suffering, their ties enforced by battle and their strength garnered from their desire to protect the ones they loved- to protect each other. That he had cast them all aside, disregarded them as if they were nothing- as if all the trials they faced together were meaningless … it was unforgivable.

"We trusted you!" a rough voice broke through the stillness, carrying over the wind, "How could you do this to us!" Kouga, Prince of the Eastern Wolf Tribe roared. Muscle creaked over muscle as he moved tensely from his place among the group, blue eyes burning with unadulterated fury.

"Kouga watch out!" Kagome yelled causing the Wolf Prince to jump back as an arrow embedded itself in the place he had just vacated. A movement to their left told the group where the attacker was. A darkly beautiful woman, Kagome's incarnate, Kikyo, spoke making her way forth. Cold eyes bared down on them in a condescending manner as she tossed two bodies into the clearing- Ginta and Hakkaku.

"He did it because I told him to," she answered cruelly. Then the sky opened up and lightning lit the night leaving the world to drown in torrents of rain. "What's the matter wolf? Angered?" The clay woman sneered.

"Bitch!" Kouga screamed. The lush grass sunk beneath his feet as he rushed toward the dead Miko. Red filled his vision; she had killed his brothers, his pack and she was going to pay. Kouga screamed only for his attack to be rendered useless. They had forgotten about the Hanyou.

Enraged blue eyes followed the hand which pinned him to the tree, tanned wrists decorated with jagged purple lines.

"InuYahsa!" Kouga growled, baring his teeth striking out to remove the clawed appendage from his person. "You fucking bastard!" The wolf prince yelled ferally only to be silenced as more pressured was applied to his throat. Black spots dotted his vision, infringing upon the edges before eventually covering the entire range in it's hue. Struggling, Kouga attempted to pull away the hand which kept him from breathing.

Suddenly, the hand which held him was gone and oxygen was back so fast it was almost painful. It took a moment for the pure energy in the air to register, and another for him to figure out what that meant.

_Kagome._

The young priestess glared as she stood protectively in front of Kouga, her figure aglow, allowing energy to crackle in the air like electricity as she held the hanyou's hands in her own burning them with purification. Hissing, InuYasha jumped back ripping his appendages out of her grip.

Rain seeped into her clothing allowing what little warmth she had to be washed away. Dark locks clung to pale skin as she took everything in. In the distance she could see the smoke bellow and from the corner of her eye she could make out Miroku and Sango coming to her side, their eyes never leaving their two opponents.

It was not all that surprising that they hadn't see this coming. Never in their days of traveling together had they ever dreamed this would be a possibility. That one of there own would turn on them. Still even now everything felt like a dream- a nightmare. Even here, faced with the reality of it all she was having a hard time excepting the facts. InuYasha had betrayed them and now, unless they stopped him, he was going to kill them.

Kaede's village had been razed. The huts lit aflame and the inhabitance slaughtered mercilessly by the one that had once protected them. Yelling could be heard in the distance, a handful of survivors were running about trying to save those they could as the rains calmed the raging fires, taming them to warming embers.

The three friends stood back to back, trusting each other to keep the others from danger. In front of them stood a half Inu demon and behind them a women made of clay. Warily they waited, bodies tense, muscles coiled back ready to spring at the slightest movement.

Kagome, now fifteen on the verge of sixteen stood tall next to her friends, her bow poised at the ready and her sapphire eyes colored with wisdom and experience glared icily at her opponents. From the peripheral of her senses, deeper yet into the forest she could make out flashes of power, no doubt Sesshoumaru and Tokijin in action against one of Naraku's many minions. A red barrier going up somewhere in the same vicinity also reassured her Shiori was up and alive. And there at the very very fringes of her awareness was the beginning of a moving Sea of youkai.

"My my my," a silky voice murmured carrying over the winds. Abruptly all attention was turned to the new comer, the dark hanyou Naraku. His handsome face glowing with pleasure as he took in his plan coming to function. Finally everything was coming together.

"You've done well Kikyo," the raven haired demon nodded to the cold priestess in appreciation. A cruel smirk spreading upon thin lips while blood red eyes settled upon the group, his gaze staying on Kagome longer then necessary. "But it's time to end this," Then the Sea was on them in crashing waves and for a moment, Kagome thought the rain had stopped and an eclipse had over come the world as demon upon demon swarmed the sky casting the battlefield into darkness.

Cold winds whipped across the plain, blowing icy rain into their faces eliciting goose bumps to rise up their arms and shivers to crawl down there backs. The malice in the air was almost overwhelming, freezing them in place with it's intensity. Then suddenly everything was in motion; blades meet, arrows lurched, powers flew and the earth itself seemed to rumble under the might of their battle.

Thunder roared in the distance and lightning illuminated the sky. Mud clung to everything making movement difficult as they tried to close the distance between the evil hanyou and themselves.

Kagome fired arrow after arrow into the never stream of demons, keeping a sharp eye out on Naraku, but the half demon had not moved since the start. Sweat rolled down her face and her muscles screamed with abuse, still she did not slow as she fought to keep her placed below Sango who flew high on Kirara decimating any enemy that came their way.

Miroku rallied along side them throwing oufas and using his staff to strike any who came close to them. Adrenaline pumped through his veins flooding his body with strength. To his left he saw Kagome a couple of feet away keeping the enemy from his back.

Almost out of arrows the young miko slung her bow across her back before drawing the blade at her hip. Swiftly she brought the sword down upon a youkai who tried to charge her, cutting the demon in half before moving on to the next enemy. Blood splattered all over her, soaking into her clothes just to be washed out just as quickly by the rain.

Little by little they inched towards Naraku gaining ground with each youkai they felled. Kouga faltered and that was all it took for a demon to gut him.

"Kouga!" Kagome screamed running toward her fallen friend, slaying the demon who had killed her friend. Her yell bringing the others attention to Kouga for a moment, distracting Miroku long enough to be brought down.

"Miroku!" Kagome heard Sango yell before a ring of fire went up in their general area. Quickly, she checked his pulse. Dead. Kouga was dead, Kagome went numb.

An aggressive movement to her right had her acting instinctively. Metal clashed with metal and blue eyes meet red ones as InuYasha blocked her path. She had nearly forgotten about her former leader.

"InuYasha." she whispered dully her body automatically taking a defensive stance ready to take the Halfling down, he was the enemy now so she would not show mercy. She would not lose anymore friends.

The battle lulled all eyes drawn to the ensuing match, allowing the wary miko a moment to breath. To Kagome everything seemed to fade to a dull noise in the background as she focused solely on her former friend. Knuckles white from the tight grip she held on her sword her sapphire eyes darken, narrowing as they watched InuYasha's movements intensely. A muscle jumped, Kagome moved.

A metallic clang resonated through out the air. Sword met sword in a dance between two worriers who were as different as night and day. Vivid sapphire slashed with blood red in an intense match, holding each, before the stalemate splattering mud into the air as the two came to a stand still.

"You've improved wretch," InuYasha growled eyeing the young woman he could have loved.

Kagome frowned, "Of course I have, did you think I would rely on you forever?" she all but sneered ignoring the way her body ached and her wounds stung. Blood ran in a steady stream down her arm, falling to the ground with the rain in diluted patterns.

"It seems Naraku is getting impatient. I will finish this before you humiliate yourself too badly." The silver haired hanyou smiled looking in the other Halfling's direction before turning back to his former friend.

Kagome snarled, "You can try!"

Swords clashed once more. Blood pounded loudly in their ears drowning out the other battles around them as adrenaline pumped through their veins, eyes focused only on each other.

The young priestess moved gracefully across the battle field, parrying and blocking waiting patiently for the one opening that would end it all. Subtly, she began to gather her powers channeling them into her sword. Sharp sapphire eyes watched a muscle twitched and Kagome jumped back narrowly avoiding being impaled by a rusty Tetsusaiga. _There!_ InuYasha was finished.

Pivoting sharply the miko struck, forcing as much energy into her blade as she could only to be stopped by a red force field.

"Shiori," she heard one of her companions call before turning to dark laughter. The little bat girl stood defiantly at Naraku's side glaring at the dark hanyou. In his hand the Halfling held a small child who squirmed violently in an attempt to escape from the hold he was currently trapped in.

"Shippo," Kagome murmured weakly, _no_.

Naraku smirked, "I would put the sword down now if I were you." he commanded in a silky tone, dark eyes glittering with victory and something Kagome refused to acknowledge. Growling she was hesitant to comply, "Now Priestess!" the hanyou demanded drawing a little bit of blood from, the fox child, Shippo in warning.

Grudgingly, the you miko relinquished her weapon ignoring Shippo who begged her not to. The blade barely touched the ground when her world tilted and darkness took over her vision.

"Kagome!" Sango cried rushing over to her friend only to be hit from the back as well.

"Leave the monk, that will show them what it means to defy me."

"You are a cruel man Naraku," Sango heard an unknown voice murmur before succumbing to the sandman_._

When Kagome first opened her eyes she saw nothing but darkness. Thinking her eyes were still closed she blinked and found her surrounding unchanged. The air around her was chilled and damp, moisture clung to her skin in a thin film and she realized with a start that her wrists and ankles were collared in metal cuffs. Moving her limbs a bit to hear the clanking of chairs informed her of her restraints, a little more testing told her her maximum proximity.

"Kagome?" The young miko's head snapped to her left instantly, sapphire eyes narrowing even though she could not see.

"Sango?" The teen answered warily.

"Thank kami you're awake. Shippo was awake earlier but I think he went to sleep." Sango informed.

"Are you alright? Is Miroku here?" The sapphire eyed priestess asked concerned after all the last time she had seen her comrades they had been on a battle field and now they were all prisoners.

"I'm fine, nothing life threatening at the moment," The slayer responded, grimacing in pain and thanking the darkness for hiding the action from her friend, "But I don't think Miroku is here, I heard Naraku say he wanted-" Sango paused not really wanting to say it but knowing she had to inform her friend, "He wanted to leave Hoshi's body as an example." The woman whispered into the silence.

"You mean-"

"-Yeah." The slayer replied sadly as Kagome choked back a sob and tried to regain composure.

"Okay. Try waking Shippo so we can get out of here." Kagome said as she shifted in her spot, groping in the dark for the tools she had taken to carrying after her monk friend had taught her the art of picking locks. The fact that she was always being kidnapped and held captive had no standing in reasons why Miroku had taught her the skill, she smiled bitterly.

Kagome pilled the tools from the seams of her left sleeve and began to work. Three minutes of effort rewarded her with a soft click signifying freedom. Another minute working had her ankles free from her restraints and within moments she was crawling across the room calling softly for her friend to guild her.

Clumsily the miko felt for the chains. Rattling them in the silence as she attempted to free Sango first. She had one cuff open when the door was thrown back and a low unknown voice wafted though the ink surrounding them.

"My," The voice said, "Looks like a little bird escaped her bindings."

"Yes, yes. It would seem I have rectify that," A familiar voice of smooth velvet replied in amusement.

Sango hissed immediately identifying the owner of the voice, "Naraku."

Kagome handed Sango her tools before she rose to stand defensively in front of her friends allowing her powers to flare around her warily. Her body throbbed in defiance, aching deeply from the previous battle.

"What do you want Naraku?" The young priestess demanded frostily, wary of the first voice unknown that it was.

"You know what I want Priestess."

Kagome smiled coldly, a condescending tilt over lush lips, "I take it you could not find my shards then." The young priestess stated more then questioned, blue eyes flashing in the dim light.

"You will tell me where they are Miko."

"Over my dead body hanyou,"

Naraku's smirk was full of malice, voice nearly purring as he shot forward wrapping one hang around Kagome's throat as a red light stuck her from the shadows. "Are you so desperate to join you dear monk, my sweet Kagome?" Kagome growled threateningly.

"BASTARD LET HER GO!" Sango shouted.

"Quiet bitch!" The unknown person commanded, back handing the slayer into the wall behind her and taking the tools Kagome had handed to her.

The school girl lashed out. Eyes catching Kikyo stepping out of a dark corner as she caught the dark Halfling in a solid punch winding him for a moment strong enough to allow her to breathe but not enough to release from her. Blue meet red and clashed as Kagome tried to push her pure energy into her hands to fry the bastard before her.

Energy crackled around her as pain laced through her body. The more power she summon the more pain she was in. By the time enough energy to make a slight burn with her purification gather, it felt like burning magma was running through her veins and smoldering needles were in her eyes. Her power faded and they fell into darkness once more.

"Like it?" The unknown man asked, "I found the spell in a rather fascinating old tome." The man smiled cruelly, "I think it's rather ingenious really. A complete slave binding spell. To trap threatening powers in the servant to keep from harming their master and punish them in massive amounts of pain should they lash out. Death if they continue."

In horror Kagome tried again and again she felt the heat of torture licking at her skin. Realizing the truth the teen tried to push back her panic as Naraku leaned in, burying his nose in her long locks and lazily dragging her tongue across her cheek, "Now Kagome," He breathed softly into her ear, delighting in her shiver of disgust, "Won't you tell me where the shards are?"

**Please leave a review, I'd like some feedback and if anyone saw errors informing me would be much appreciated. **

**Between the Borders**


	2. Darkness

**Title: Silence is a Virtue**

**Author: Between the Borders**

**Pairing: Pending**

**Status: Work in Progress**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Summery: She was like a doll, with her glassy eyes and porcelain skin, her silence intrigued him but it was her broken smile which captivated him. He was kitsune after all, and it was in his nature to covet what was beautiful.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to the second installment of<em> Silence is a Virtue<em>: _Darkness_**

* * *

><p>There were very few times in his life that Miroku felt truly helpless. The first was when he watched his father get sucked into the wind tunnel. The second was when he awoke the nest day to find that very same wind tunnel beginning to form in his hand and now a third was going to be added to this list.<p>

The moment Miroku awoke he knew something was amiss. The fact that Sesshoumaru was standing over him with a drawn Tenseiga was not with standing to his current panic. He had died. It did not take a genius see that glaring detail, but that was not what concerned him most. The battle field was too quiet, too relax. There was no calm. The air lacked energy. Brightness. Pureness. Miroku searched the area desperately.

"Where are they?" he demanded violet eyed nearly pleading with the Taiyoukai to give him good news.

The look Sesshoumaru gave him made the monk's heart sink. "I do not know."

Miroku swore.

Shippo use to be afraid of the dark. The nights he had spend alone in the cave he had once lived in with his mother and father after they died, were the worst nights of his life. His young mind had seen ghosts and monsters every time the shadows shifted or the air stirred.

When Kagome had come and taken him away, when she had allowed him to cling to her during the nights they traveled without complaint, that fear had abated. Now though, here in this dark dingy cell where no light could pierce the young kitsune found himself terrified.

They had been captured. For how long they could not determine. Time had no meaning in the darkness of their cell the only thing that was prevalent was the pain and a fragile hope which threatened to shatter at any moment.

Silence roared in his ears as rusted chains pressed against his aching body. A sharp metallic twang hung in the air, undermined with the smell of sickness and excretions, stale and choking as it settled heavily in the small room.

Blood clung to everything, staining the wall and sluggishly falling from open wounds which were yellow and oozing with infections. A displacement in the air, spoke of moment in the stillness.

"Mama?" Shippo's quivering voice chased away the silence as emerald eyes attempted to peer into the darkness. When no response came they emerald eyed boy called again this time a little more desperately. "Mama?"

Sango sighed, knowing she was the only one there to answer.

"Kagome is sleeping right now, Shippo" The slayer spoke delicately, not actually wanting to say tortured. "She's just a little tired right now." Sango said, though both knew it to be a lie, "Shall I tell you a story while we wait?"

The kitsune agreed reluctantly with a small sound in the back of his throat.

"Once upon a time in a faraway land." The story started as Sango began to weave a tale for the child. Taking him from the darkness and bringing him into a world with brilliant worriers and fantastic adventures. Where evil is always slain and the princess is always saved. Where everything lives happily-ever-after because what else was she supposed to tell a child.

Shivering the little boy cowered in the dark, curling as far into himself as the chains wrapping his form allowed listening to the raspy voice of the resident slayer allowing himself to be swept off into the story where darkness had no hold. Picturing himself in the open sunlight and fresh air as he swept a beautiful girl off her feet and rode off into the sunset. Of course the girl was not as pretty as his Mama but then again no one really was. Wistfully he gently faded into slumber dreaming of big open skies and bright warm sunlight.

Slowly, Shippo's breathing evened out and Sango lapsed into silence wondering as she did was it right to feed the boy what she felt was false hope. But then again, how do you tell a child that they were all probably going to die? Closing her eyes, the young slayer attempted to make herself comfortable before giving it off as an impossible job before settling awkwardly to await Kagome's return.

The door of the cell was thrown open flooding the tiny room with a flash of bright blinding light. Sango's eyes watered as something was thrown into the room and the door was once again shut returning everything back to the darkness. Sango tensed waiting for whatever was thrown in to move. It would not be the first time that Naraku had thrown a demon into the room to kill them. The figure stirred.

"Did Shippo wake while I was gone?" a frail voice asked in the silence.

Sango sighed in relief and exasperation, "Yes, but I told him a story and he went back to sleep again."

"Good." Kagome groaned from her place on the floor too tired and too hurt to move. The two women sat in silence waiting for something more to happen weaken as they were.

The autumn day was shaping to be beautiful. The rising sun painted the sky in hues of golds and reds lighting the air in flames of warmth and comfort. Miroku stood atop of the cliff overlooking a valley taking in the waking morning. Today, he mused should have been a perfect day.

A child walked up behind him. Raven hair similar to those of his missing companions highlighted in the light.

"Monk-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to speak with you." The child told him soberly. With Shippo's capture and lose protecting her, the young girl had calmed and withdrawn from her normally sunny disposition.

"Thank you Rin. I will see him now." Miroku smiled kindly before heading back to the camp.

Lush green grass sank under his feet, cool dew clung to his clothes chilling his clothes. The smell of summer was heavy in the air two fortnights from the Solstice making it almost four months since the Battle. Miroku frowned as with each passing day the chances of finding his companions lessened. Even now most believed them to be dead, that Naraku would have killed them within days of capture.

But the monk knew better and the Taiyoukai knew more. Sango, Shippo and Kagome were still alive. The dark Hanyou had too much ego to not boast about it if he had killed them.

Violet eyes traveled over the hordes of allies littered around the camp looking for the Sesshoumaru. They were hunting for Naraku's base and they would find it. Miroku smirked darkly.

"That look does not become you Monk." A smooth deep voice commented from beside him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you've summoned for me?" Molten amber peered down from silver locks to lock with amathest.

"I have found them."


End file.
